Could He Be?
by n3rdwif3
Summary: come read and see how eddie changes a troubled loren? will she accept what he tries to do or will she just leave him.?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this will be my first story and probably my only since I'll be trying to work while my daughter is either sleep or playing. So please don't judge me. I'm just doing a test run. Thanks and enjoy

**_Summary:  
This is my own version of it. The characters will include, Eddie and Loren (of course), Mel and Adam, Aid Eddie's mom, Eddie's dad die, Nora and all know Trent will def. NOT be nowhere in this…..its drama love, love making (lol)…..Loren and Eddie was just average people, Loren was 19 and Eddie was 24… (BIG age diff I know) Loren was a trouble maker before her and Eddie met. She wasn't as focused in school; she had the wrong person as a friend. She didn't want to listen to anyone. Till she met Eddie and after that her whole life changed…..read to find out how….._**

Chapter 1

**Setting: Tates Crib**

**Nora: Loren hunny what are you doing?**

**Loren: nothing why?**

**Nora: well I wanted to talk to you about your grades in school.**

**Loren: why? I don't think you need to worry about it. My grades are doing just fine.**

**Nora: hey! Watch how you speak to me young lady.**

**Loren: whatever! Are we done here I have umm….homework to do.**

**Nora: okay just go. Dinner will be done in a few.**

**Loren walked in here room just as her phone was going off she looked at it; it was her best friend Aid. She answers the phone**

**Loren: yellow!**

**Aid: hey lo! What are you doing tonight?**

**Loren: nothing sitting here with Nora and maybe homework. Why? What's up?**

**Aid: I know this college kid that's having a party and he invited me and I'm inviting you...wanna come?**

**Loren: hell yeaaa I'm in!**

**Aid: alright I'll be there around 8.**

**Loren: alright Aid sees ya then bye.**

**Aid: bye**

**Meanwhile in the kitchen Nora was sitting there cooking as she had a flash back**

***flash back***

**_Nurse: Ms. Tate you're going to have to push…..come on you can do it…_**

**_Doctor: Nora here is your beautiful baby girl…. What's her name?_**

**_Nora: Loren, Loren Elizabeth Tate  
flash ahead to when Loren was 4(they were at the park)_**

**_Loren: mommy look I'm a princess_**

**_Nora: I see you hunny your beautiful, you mommy princess_**

**_Loren: I lub you mommy_**

**_Nora (in tears): I love you to baby_**

**_*end of flash back*_**

**Nora hears Loren talking and decides to go ahead and call her for dinner…**

**Nora: Loren hunny its dinner time**

**Loren: took long enough. What are we having?**

**Nora: your favorite lasagna**

**Loren: thanks**

**(After dinner Loren cleared the table and wash the dishes Nora went in the room)**

**After Loren got done cleaning the yelled to her mom that she was jumping in the shower. After she got out she started to get ready for the party…..Aid texted her and said she would be there in 10 mins.**

**After Loren got dressed she put on her robe on and went to her mom room to let her know she was "heading to bed" but Nora was already sleeping. Aid texted Loren and said she was outside.**

**Setting: eddies house**

**Eddie was sitting watching a movie when he gets a call from his best friend.**

**Eddie: Hey Tyler what's up?**

**Tyler: I'm having a small party at my house. Come swing through. I know it's a short notice but come on and have fun you need to get out.**

**Eddie: I don't know man**

**Tyler: come on man you been coped up in that house for way to long.**

**Eddie: I know….. (Eddie thinking)…alright man give me a few minutes.**

**Tyler: cool see ya**

**Eddie sat on the couch pondering for a while….thinking about everything that had happen in his life….his mom developed cancer and she won the battle but then her dad got diagnosed with it and it was too late and he lost the battle. He just lost his self after his dad died he stop hanging with his friends he talked to his mom every other two days….he was losing it.**

**Eddie said to his self out loud GET UP ED!**

**Eddie got up and hopped in the shower 20 mins later he's out getting dressed. He making his way to Tyler's house.**

**Meanwhile at the tates house**

**Nora: Loren hunny (Nora knocking on the door, she pushes it open)**

**Nora see that Loren isn't there, she calls Loren multiple of time and leaves her millions of messages.**

**At Tyler's party**

**Tyler: Aid hey babe! And who is this pretty little lady**

**Aid: hey babe. This is my best friend Loren**

**Tyler: hello beautiful I'm Tyler nice to meet you**

**Loren: nice to meet you too**

**Tyler: well ladies there's drinks over there food is on the counter, make yourself a home and enjoy**

**Aid and Loren: thanks**

**Loren: damn Aid, where you meet him at?**

**Aid: at some club, he thinks I'm much older than I am**

**Loren: (laughing)…..mmm who is that right there he sure looks good….I wouldn't mine giving some to him**

**Loren and Aid started laughing.**

**Aid: hey Tyler come here**

**Tyler: yea babe**

**Aid: who that, that just walked in**

**Tyler: oh that there! That s Eddie that's my boy…hey Ed over here (he shouted)**

**Loren: NOOOO! Don't do that**

**Tyler: aw girl don't get shy, he's a nice guy**

**Eddie: hey dude thanks for inviting me…. (he looks over and notice Loren)**

**Eddie thoughts**

**Man who's that and where has she been hiding. She standing there with her long hair flowing, and that sexy dress, whew she has some nice legs.**

**Tyler: hey man ill like you to meet my girl Aid and this is her friend Loren**

**Eddie thoughts**

**Loren!**

**Eddie: hey ladies**

**Aid and Loren: Hi (they both blushing)**

**Eddie then turns to Tyler motions him to follow him when they are out of distance they begin to talk**

**Aid: man lo he is fine**

**Loren: yea he is…I wouldn't mind talking to him.**

**Aid: hey lo I'm going to get something to drink want something**

**Loren shook her head; she was too busy thinking about the guy that walked in….Eddie**

**Loren thought**

**Mmm Eddie I wouldn't mind getting to know him I wonder if he dates younger girls, well I'm not that young but I wonder….Eddie walked over to Loren and heart started pounding she started to feel knots in her stomach she was so nerves**

**Eddie: hey so are you enjoying your self**

**Loren: yea it's alright**

**Eddie: yea its cool, so how old are you?**

**Loren: umm 19?**

**Eddie: are you asking or tell (Eddie laughed)**

**Loren: I'm telling**

**Eddie: well then, oh hey I'll be right back okay**

**Loren: okay**

**Loren thoughts**

**Oh no did I scare him away? I hope he comes back. Please let him come back**

**Woah! With taking a while and dealing with my energized 9 month old…I'm finally done…  
I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! No negative review please! Thanks you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I decided to post another Chapter before my little boggier wakes up. Sorry its short.  
So here you go and enjoy. Um any ideas you can PM me otherwise leave your reviews :D**

**3**

**We left off thinking Loren scared Eddie off by telling him her age.**

**Okay and now to continue**

Chapter 2

**Loren saw eddie walk away and disappear. She didn't know what to think all should could say is…got dammit why do I have to be so young…..**

**Around this time is was about 11:30 or so and Aid was ready to go…Loren hadn't seen her all night but she could tell she been drinking because her words were slurred..**

**Aid: hey Loo_oo you ready to go**

**Loren: yea I guess so, I was talking to Eddie but he left I guess **

**Aid: alriiiigght**

**Loren: but I think I shall drive your kinda umm tipsy**

**Aid: good Idea I don't wannnna get stopped by the police and have "DR. DON" to come get me**

**Loren looked back again and tried to find Eddie one last time but she didn't see him so she left.**

**Tate's house**

**Nora: where on earth is Loren I just hope she's okay**

**On the road driving**

**Aid: how am iiii goinnng to get hoomee, I don't think…(before she could say another word Aid rolled the window down and puked..)**

**All loren could do is yell and stop on the breaks**

**Loren: Oh My Gosh Aid are you okay…that was so gross**

**But when loren looked over Aid was knocked out**

**On the ride home Aid was sleep and Loren was thinking**

**Loren Thought**

**Man I really hope I didn't scare him away he was really cute and I think I kinda like him. I wonder how old he is, I wonder where he stays, I wonder whats his background…..well we live to fight another day I hope I see him again sometime soon.**

**They arrived at Loren's house, when they walked in they walked into a upset,nerves and furious Nora.**

**Nora: Loren Elizabeth Tate where on earth have you been? And what is wrong with her?**

**Loren: Mom gezz not now, she's drunk I guess. She puked in her car and then fell asleep so I just brought her here.**

**Nora: oh wow! Well lay her on the couch and get her a blanket. Well talk in the morning(with that nora turned around an went to bed)**

**Loren went in her room and got Aid a blanket and went back to her room. She plopped on her bed thinking about the infamous Eddie…**

**Loren thoughts**

**Dang it! I don't even know his last name to look him up on twitter ughh…**

**With that she fell asleep**

**At Tylers Party**

**Eddie comes out the bathroom looking for Loren but she's no where to be found…he found Tyler making out with some blond chick that he thought was Aid….**

**Eddie: Aid have you see….oh sorry thought you was someone else**

**Tyler: wth bro, whats up?**

**Eddie: dude have you seen Loren?**

**Tyler who?...ahh you talking about the chick that was with Aid**

**Eddie: yea here I was talking to her and I had to use the restroom and I came out and cant find her**

**Tyler: no dude I left Aid awhile ago she was over there drinking**

**Eddie: alright man..well im about to head out, spending the day with moms tomorrow**

**Tyler: alright catch you later bro**

**With that eddie was out the door. On his drive home he was thinking about the chick he was talking to Loren! He couldn't stop thinking about her. He got home and sat on the couch. He got his laptop out**

**Eddie thoughts**

**Man I wish I knew her last name to find her on twitter...**

**With that thought eddie had fallen asleep…**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, I would like to thank you for the reviews. Umm ill probably write two chapters MAYBE three a day. Depends on how the little on is acting J well keep the reviews coming. Im excited that you gals like it J. I do want to say thank you to my hubby for supporting me though yayyy him. Well on to the story shall we? I think so! _**

**_ATTN:::::Loren is 19 but still in High School she had a late birthday! KK?  
Please bear with me!-thank you_**

**_-when we left off Loren had came home and had gotten busted my Nora, and Eddie left the part thinking about Loren._**

**_Okay and now to continue_**

Chapter 3

**Next morning- Friday(school day)**

**Nora was in the kitchen fixing breakfast when she heard a noise she turned around**

**Aid: what the (she was interrupted)**

**Nora: watch your mouth **

**Aid: where am i?**

**Nora: um appartley you and Loren were at a party and you got drunk and Loren brought you here.**

**Aid: whats today and what time is it?**

**Nora: today is Friday and its about 6:15**

**Aid: aw man I got to get home.**

**As Aid was standing up she started to feel light headed her stomach had that feeling, nora turned around and noticed what was about to happen. She ran with the trash can before it was to late…..JUST IN TIME…Aid puked everything she had in her.**

**Nora: awh sweetie cant hold you liquor**

**Aid gave her the WHATEVASSSS look, nora just turned around**

**Nora: ill fix you some coffee**

**Aid: ew I don't drink that, it'll make your teeth black**

**Nora: well I'll fix you some water and then you can go home**

**Aid: whateva, thanks**

**After Aid left Loren woke up…..**

**Nora: what you smiling about this early in the morning?**

**Loren: im just happy that's all, Aid left already?**

**Nora: yea with the messed up attitude she had she had better left**

**Loren: aw mom be easy**

**It was silent for a while, while nora ws reading the paper and loren was eating her breakfast.**

**Nora: so where did you go last night, who were you with?**

**Loren changing the subject **

**Loren: well I guess im going to get a quick shower and get ready for school**

**Nora: NO YOUNG LADY! ET BACK HER NOW!**

**Loren: ugh mom what?**

**Nora: answer me….what boy were you with last night?**

**Loren: I wasn't with any boy (with that eddies face popped up In her head)**

**Nora:well where were you and Aid, because I know if its up to her you were up to no good.**

**Loren: her friend invited us to a party that's all**

**Nora: well were there drug, alcohol, well never mind that I seen she was drunk**

**Loren: it's a party mom duhh there was everything there**

**Nora: well did you play it safe? You know if you did IT did you use protection?**

**Loren: ugh MOM! I didn't do anything there I didn't even drink.**

**With that loren with to her room to get ready for school, nora plopped on the couch thinking what happened to her baby girl that was a pretty princess.**

**Meanwhile at Mr. Eddie's Place**

**Eddie was still sleep on the couch from that night….he suddenly woke up from a knock on the door. He looked at the clock and it said 7**

**Eddie thought**

**Wth? Who could this be at this hour? Man im still in my party clothe, and im sleeping on the couch wth, what a night I guess**

**Eddie got to the door and opened it**

**Tyler: Yo man wake up**

**Eddie: dude its 7 in the morning whats going on?**

**Tyler: some crazy party huh bro?**

**Eddie: it was cool**

**Tyler: so did you get that chick number?**

**Eddie: no, I went to the bathroom and she was gone.**

**Tyler: damn dude**

**Eddie: I know.**

**Eddie sitting on the couch thinking about Loren, he knew she was young but he couldn't help to think about everything he could do to her. He wanted to feel her body, he wanted to kiss her lips…..his thoughts were interrupted when he thought about something**

**Eddie: yo dude (yelling in the kitchen knowing tyler is in the refrigerator)**

**Tyler: yea whats up?**

**Eddie: You have that girl number from last night right? The one you introducted me to?**

**Tyler: talking about Aid?**

**Eddie: yea **

**Tyler: yea why?**

**Eddie: well call her and see if she will give me Loren's number….**

**Tyler: ahh dude your whipped already and you don even know her**

**Eddie: man shut up and just do it.**

**Tyler: alright**

**Tyler texted Aid**

_Hey babe. I was wondering if you could give me Loren's number, the guy that was at the party wants it._

**Tyler: there dude I texted her. How old is she though dude.**

**Eddie: she said she's 19**

**Tyler: man I wonder why Aid would hang with a younger chick, Aid's 22**

**Eddie: I dont know man I don't know. But lets hope she give me the number**

**Tyler: well dude ill catch up with you later gotta go to work**

**Eddie: airight dude. Hit me up when you get a text**

**Tyler: will do Bro**

**Witht that eddie is sitting on the couch thinking and hoping that he could get that number so he can see Miss. Loren again.**

**I FINISHED! NOW ILL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP THIS AFTERNOON!  
KEEP YOUR REVIEWS COMING AND IF ANY SUGGESTING THEN YOU CAN PM ME J**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so thanks for the review…..were getting there…..!  
I haven't got the whole flow of how its going to turn out and whats going to be next lol honestly its just flowing as I write. Well to the story shall we.

**_When we left off Eddie was waiting on Aid to text back with Loren's number…will he get it?_**

**_Now to Continue_**

**As Eddie was sitting on the couch his phone ringed he picked it up**

**Eddie: hey mom, im getting up and getting ready now**

**Katy: okay sweetie I'll be waiting at the house for you**

**Eddie: alright I love you mom**

**Katy: love you to hun see you later**

**Eddie got up and showered and got dressed and headed out the house. Eddie got to his moms how and plopped on the couch.**

**Eddie: Momm! I'm here!**

**Katy: okay hun I'll be out in a bit**

**Eddie sat on the couch with his eyes closed thinking again about Loren.**

**Eddie thoughts **

**Man I just wish I can get that number, I wanna see her again**

**Katy: hey baby what you smiling for?**

**Eddie: what? Im not smiling. What you talking about?**

**Katy: who is she?**

**Eddie: Who is who?**

**Katy: the girl your smiling about.**

**Eddie: how about I tell you over lunch**

**With that they headed out the house towards Subway…..**

**Setting: subway**

**Katy: so are you going to tell me**

**Eddie: okay so you know Tyler right? The guy I always hang with?**

**Katy: yea hunny what does he have to do with it?**

**Eddie sat there and told her about Loren and how beautiful she was. He told her about her age where he messed up at.**

**Katy: Eddie, you don't think she alittle to young for you? I don't want you to get caught up in something you cant handle.**

**Eddie: she's looks mature for her age. I asked tyler to get her number for me so hopefully he comes through. But I mean theres nothing I cant handle im KATY and MAX DURAN's kid remember?(kissing his mom cheek(**

**Katy: alright eddie if you say so…but just be carefully sweetie**

**They got done with there lunch and was getting up to leave when Eddie felt his phone go off….His heart sank and he thought this is it…im getting her number.**

**He looked down and say it was tyler texting him**

_Hey bro. Club Zane tonight at 10 be there or be square lol._

**Eddie felt kind of hurt that he didn't even talk about the number or anything. But that his friend just want to party and get drunk and not think about anything else….**

**Eddie dropped his mom off at home and went home...**

**LOREN_**

**Setting West Charter High School**

**Loren had just gotten to school when she seen Aid, as always she was flirting with somebody. Loren got out the car and went up to her.**

**Aid: dude wth happened last night….all I remember was coming to the part and then end up waking at your house.**

**Loren: I don't know all I know was that you got super drunk(loren sitting there laughing at her)**

**Aid: damn. Well what happen to you and that eddie dude?**

**Loren: nothing why?**

**Aid: well tyler text me saying that he wants your number so something must have happened.**

**Loren didn't show it but she was doing cart-wheels on the inside….**

**Loren: well did you give it to him.**

**Aid: no, you don't need to be hooked on one guy. Plus we going to the club tonight….**

**Loren: what? A club? Hmm(loren thinking) im in!**

**Aid: there's this hot club everybody is talking about called Club Zane**

**Loren: cool. Ill just tell Nora im staying at your house.**

**Aid: whatevas**

**They walked to class knowing if they didn't leave now then they were going to be late.**

**Loren got to class and couldn't even think, she was so busy thinking about Eddie, she was thinking about why Aid wouldn't give him her number? She was pissed at Aid but she couldnt stay mad because thinking about eddie was out weighting the Aid being stengy part.**

**After school Loren went home and gathered clothes to take with her to Aid's house. She got a Mini black dress and some black pumps. She knew she was going to be hot. Loren got her bag and told her mom she was staying with Aid.**

**Nora:Be careful hunny and stay out of trouble**

**Loren: okay bye mom**

**Before nora could say I love you, loren was out the door**

**At Eddie's House**

**Eddie thoughts**

**The club…hmm don't want to but I really need to get out this house I guess. Maybe I can find some girl to chill with. Maybe this is a good idea. What do you think dad?( eddie looking up talking to his dad) I know if you were here ou wouldn't want me in this house coped all up. I miss you though. For you pop im going to go and enjoy myself…love you pop always**

**Eddie got up and went and showered he got out and picked out what he was going to wear. He pick out his dark gray V neck with some black skinny jeans and his polo boot….he knew he was going to pull some ladies tonight.**

**He looked at the clock and it was about 9o clock. He hurried and got ready so he can swing by Tyler's house get him and they grab something to eat before they went and enjoyed theirselves.**

**Eddie called Tyler and said he was walking out the door he would be there in 10 mins. Eddie's driving down the road and was looking around. He stopped at the stop light….there was a car that pasted him….he looked so hard he almost hit the car in front of him….**

**Eddie: man that looked just like her….couldnt be … snap out of it eddie get it together…**

**Eddie drove up to tyler house and blew the horn.**

**Tyler: hey, don't be rushing me ed…im coming**

**Eddie: hurry dude im hungry**

**Tyler: your always hungry**

**Eddie: SO!**

**Eddie and Tyler were driving to Wendy to get something quick before the club**

**At Aid's house**

**Aid: so you ready to pop the drinking cherry**

**Loren: wth is that?**

**Aid: your getting drunk tonight DUHHH!**

**Loren: okay Aid if you say so…so what are you wearing?**

**Aid: this white shirt and my leopard printed mini skirt with my black pumps**

**Loren: okay that cute…well I got this**

**Loren showed her**

**Aid: damn loren…you might be as hot as me**

**They just sat there laughing**

**Loren: what your dad going to say about going out?**

**Aid: DR DON is so busy with this woman and that woman he's not going to notice so oh well…lets get dressed and go.**

**Loren and Aid did their hair and put there clothes on and headed out the door.**

**Whew! Well I hope this is good enough for you….Maybe JUST MAYBE if im not to tired and my little bugger acts right I might just posted the next one…..lets pray she either sleeps or just sit and watch cartoons and play…..enjoy guys thanks to *hollywoodheighter* for the idea…lol yes we do have some sick minds lol…hope you enjoy though..**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So sorry I didn't post another chapter last night….the baby wouldn't let me….but I can now..lol  
so I wonder whats going to happen at the club?_**

**_When We Left off…._**

**_Eddie and Tyler were getting something to eat and Loren and Aid was heading to the club_**

**_Now to Continue_**

**Chapter 5**

**Eddie and Tyler was sitting and eating and talking**

**Eddie: dude did Aid ever text you back?**

**Tyler: nope, but man we are about to go to the hottest club you can find a chick there**

**Eddie: whatever bro**

**Eddie got up and threw his food away and Tyler followed him. They started they journey towards the club.**

**At the Club**

**Loren and Aid pull up at the club looking at the long line there….**

**Aid: don't worry I know the bodyguard**

**Loren: damn Aid, get around much**

**Aid: no he's a patients at my dads office**

**Loren: mmhhmmm okay**

**Aid: shut up and come on before I have you wait in that line**

**Loren hurried out the car and followed Aid, they were tugging at their clothes so they would show everything. Once in they felt the vibe. Aid pulled Loren on the dance floor and started dancing. Two guy came up behind them and started dancing with them. They were having a ball. Loren was tired, she yelled to Aid she was sitting down, Aid stopped dancing and followed her, they ended up at the bar.**

**Aid: so loren are you ready to drink?**

**Loren: yea but how are you going to get it…? your younger than me.**

**Aid: haha got one of these (pulling out a fake ID)**

**Loren: oh lord…im going to trust you because I know you've done this plenty of times.**

**Aid turned and around and was talking to the bar tender, loren was sitting there bouncing to the music, when she was looking around she did a double take at the door. **

**Loren thoughts**

**Oh My Gosh…..there he is, how on earth out of all places he ends up here. Oh gosh what am I going to do if he sees me what am I going to do?**

**Loren turned around and pulled Aid, they headed straight towards the bathroom.**

**Aid: wth Loren? Whats your problem**

**Loren: Eddie is here and so it Tyler**

**Aid: oh shit….did they see us?**

**Loren: no I don't think so, what should we do.**

**Aid: well we just try to avoid them, well atleast Tyler.**

**Loren: why? If he came here without you then it should be no problem**

**Aid: your right…**

**Loren: lets go and dance**

**Aid and Loren walked out the bathroom and back on the dance floor dancing having the time of their lives…..lil jon get low came on and they were dancing hard….then they felt two guys come up and started dancing with them, they started to feel uncomfortable so they stopped and headed back to the bar. While they were sitting there a guy came up behind loren.**

**Guy: hey! You come here often?**

**Loren: um no actually this is my first time. I only do house parties**

**Guy: ahh thought you look familiar **

**Loren stomach had a feeling that it was him, but she didn't want to believe it.**

**Guy: may I sit down**

**Loren: yea sure**

**He sat down, loren turned around and it was, it was the sexy mr. Eddie.**

**Guy: hi, im eddie….eddie duran**

**Loren: im loren….loren tate ( loren said with a lump in her throat)**

**Eddie: hi loren tate, (he whispered in her ear)…I think you look real sexy tonight.**

**Loren: (while smiling and blushing) thank you, you don't look to bad yourself **

**Eddie: so what are you having to drink?**

**Loren: um I don't know I don't really drink**

**Eddie: well then we are going to get a round of shots you can give it a try**

**Loren:alright then**

**Eddie yells to the bartender for a round of shots, they came.**

**Eddie: alright well here you go…try it**

**Loren: okay here I go….**

**Loren turned the shot glass up, it started burning her throat.**

**Loren: omg my gosh…it burns**

**Eddie: laughing,, yea I bet it does…you'll get used to it though…**

**Loren: shit! Well let have some more**

**Eddie: well then lets go…**

**After a hour and a half they were both drunk, eddie pulled loren in to him, they were making out. Loren knew what she was doing, and she didn't want to stop.**

**After a couple mins, they found Tyler and Aid, and told them they were about to leave. They got to the car and headed to Eddie's house**

**At the Store**

**Nora: oh hey Dr. Don, getting snack for the girls?**

**Don: huh? What girls?**

**Nora: Aid and Loren?**

**Don: no, I haven't seen loren and I sure haven't seen Aid, I went home but no one was there.**

**Nora: hmm that's strange maybe they went to the movies or something.**

**Don: yea maybe**

**Nora took out her phone and texted Loren**

_Hey sweetie, call me when you can I want to know you're alright. –love you_

**I hope you all liked it….ch.6 will be up soon im tweeking it some lol**

**Enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_so I went ahead and decided to write ch. 6 so you guys wont be waiting to see what happens to eddie and loren…..and since my little one is taking her nap. _**

**At Eddie's House**

**Eddie picked loren up and laid her on the couch and started making out even more, they started taking each other clothes off, loren was left in her bra and panties and eddie in his boxer….Loren sat up.**

**Loren: eddie wait, do you have any protection?**

**Eddie: umm no, but I can pull out.**

**With that they started at it…..after mins later they were laying there. Eddie still inside of her. Moments later. Loren heard her phone go off. she pushed eddie off and looked at it. It was her mom. She felt bad for lying to her mom, but then if she didn't she wouldn't have met eddie and had YOU KNOW sex with him. She looked down and noticed that eddie didn't wear any protection. She was upset about it and pushed eddie waking him up.**

**Loren: eddie, I have to go.**

**Eddie: what? Why? (talking half sleep)**

**Loren: because I want to go**

**Eddie woke up.**

**Eddie: Loren please don't go. **

**Loren: well I cant stay eddie, I don't have any clothes here.**

**Eddie: ill buy you some clothes and what ever you need. Just don't leave me here okay.**

**Loren: okay whatever.**

**With that they start making out again and eddie picked loren up and carried her to the bedroom. They were at it again….WITH NO PROTECTION! (smh)**

**Next Morning**

**Loren woke up first…tip toeing to the bathroom so she wouldn't disturb a sleeping eddie. Little she know he was watching the whole time.**

**Loren: HEY! I didn't think you were awake**

**Eddie: I been awake before you, I just was laying here.**

**Loren go to the bathroom, but before she could sit down she bent down and threw up….eddie sitting there laughing.**

**Eddie: cant hold your liquor**

**Loren: hey that's my first time drinking**

**Eddie went in and held her hair.**

**Eddie: how about we go get some breakfast and then ill take you to get some clothes.**

**Loren: what about my teeth?**

**Eddie: I have a extra tooth brush in there, and you can put on my sweats and a shirt.**

**Loren: thanks**

**Loren hears her phone and looks at it. She sees its Aid she picks it up**

**Loren: hey Aid whats up?**

**Aid: where are you?**

**Loren: at eddie's why?**

**Aid::mmm did yall do it?**

**Loren: bye Aid….we'll talk later**

**Aid: for real call me back**

**Eddie and loren headed out the door to get breakfast, they get their breakfast and sit down**

**Eddie: so loren, I know that we were drunk last night but ever since the day I saw you I wanted to do that, but not just that I wanted to get to know you. And the party you left before we could actualy talk**

**Loren: really? Well at the party I thought I scared you away because of my age. **

**Eddie: oh no.. I went to the bathroom it was a line when I got done, and came out you were gone.**

**Loren: I'm sorry**

**Eddie: sorry? Sorry for what? **

**He went and sat by Loren and kissed her, right then and there they both knew they were hooked.**

**Eddie: well lets go so we can get you some clothes**

**They got up and left, they drove to the mall in silence not knowing what to say. They arrived at Forever 21.**

**Eddie: well go ahead and get a couple things that you want. Don't care what the price say**

**Loren: But eddie you don't know me.**

**Eddie: well that's why were going to spend all day together and get to know each other.**

**With that loren walked off smiling. Eddie took out his phone, and texted Tyler**

_Hey bro, im spending the day with Loren, so don't text me or call me thanks dude._

**Hour later Loren was all done waiting for eddie to pay for it….**

**Eddie: your ready?**

**Loren: yes sir…thanks **

**Eddie: no problem babe, so how about we pay and go to the beach.**

**Loren: that be cool, but umm I don't have a bathing suit**

**Eddie: (laughing) that's okay, we'll buy one of those to.**

**Loren: you sure I don't want to hassle you we can go past my house and get one.**

**Eddie: no its cool.**

**With that they were headed to the beach**

**At the beach**

**Eddie: we can sit here**

**Loren: yea that's cool**

**Eddie: so tell me about yourself….where you go to school at?**

**Loren: umm west charter high school**

**Eddie: really? Umm but your 19**

**Loren: well I had a late birthday so**

**Eddie: oh okay I got cha I understand, so what are you going to do after school**

**Loren: ha that's if I finish **

**Eddie: what do you mean?**

**Loren: well my grades so**

**Eddie: awh come on go to keep your grades up…..**

**Loren: yea I know…so whats your story?**

**Eddie: well im 24, finished school….mom and dad got diagnosed with cancer my mom won the battle but my dad lost….and its been two and a half years. As you know Tyler's my bestfriend.**

**Loren: awh eddie im so sorry to hear that, but im glad your mom is doing better but sorry about your dad**

**Eddie: don't be, he was a good man and he fought hard….i know he still here with me**

**Loren: yea I know.**

**Eddie: hey how about we go back to my house and watch a movie and order some food or something**

**Loren: okay, that's cool….how about a scary movie and order some Japanese food.**

**Eddie: alright**

**They packed everything up and headed toward the house…**

**Well I had a good time writing this one….i ownt be posting another tonight the next on will be hopefully tomorrow morning…..hope you enjoyed it…..till next time…bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**_THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW…KEEP THEM COMING.!_**

**_When we left off….Eddie and Loren had gotten to know each other alittle bit._**

**_Now to continue_**

Chapter 7

**One the way back to eddie's house eddie looked over **

**Eddie: hey loren….you okay?**

**Loren: yea im just thinking?**

**Eddie: about what?**

**Loren: my mom..i've been gone the whole weekend and haven't talked to her I know im going to hear it when I get home.**

**Eddie: well if you want we can stop by there, and I can meet her **

**Loren: umm you sure?**

**Eddie: yea anything for you beautiful (rubbing the side on her face)**

**Loren: okay…**

**Loren was so nerves, she didn't know what her mother would do to her….lock her up and throw away the key…..make her be like Cinderella. What was loren thinking?**

**Loren thoughts**

**Okay so I go in there and lie…just say me and Aid went to the movies and I met him and he picked me up and wanted to hang…no loren don't lie then eddie would be confused….ugh think loren think.**

**They arrived at loren's house and was sitting outside….**

**Eddie: umm are we going in?**

**Loren: oh um yea okay…let me do all the talking**

**Eddie: alright!**

**They walked in and Nora wasn't no where to be found…Loren called out for her mom, no answer.**

**Loren: well I guess it time to go, she's no here**

**Eddie: then why is a car here.**

**Loren: I don't know.**

**They were about to walk out when nora turned the corner she was wearing her garden gloves. When nora looked up she ran and hugged loren…**

**Nora: oh sweetie I thought something happened to you. Where have you been? And where did you get these clothes? And who is he? And where is Aid?**

**Loren: Mom Mom! Slow down, calm down.**

**Nora looked at eddie with a confused look.**

**Loren: im okay mom. But lets sit down…(they all went and sat down), this is eddie duran. Me and Aid went out last night, and eddie and I met. Umm (pausing for a moment) Aid was drunk and wasn't ready to go so he offered to take me home. Aid was with some guy. Im sorry I didn't come home but we went back to his house and talked and watched movies.**

**Eddie eyebrows went up after he heard loren lie.**

**Nora: well are you okay? And where did you get the clothes from?**

**Loren: im fine mom**

**Before loren could finish eddie started talking**

**Eddie: I bought her the clothes, she didn't want to go out with the same clothes on this morning so I bought her some clothes…**

**Nora: oh okay…well thank you**

**Loren: I be back I have to use the restroom.**

**Loren got up and left. Eddie was sitting there in a awkward state…..he didn't know what ot do or what to say to Nora.**

**Nora: well eddie, how old are you?**

**Eddie: im 24**

**Nora: wow! You know Loren's only 19 and still in high school**

**Eddie: yes'mam I know. We talked about it.**

**Nora: so what do you do for a living…**

**Eddie: right now nothing I had a job, but after my dad died I quit because I couldn't handle it.**

**Nora: aw him sorry, may I ask…(before she finish eddie spoke)**

**Eddie: he died from cancer, my mom had it but she fought threw it, and by the time they found it in my dad it was to late….**

**Nora: oh my gosh im sorry to hear that…**

**Eddie: yes' mam its okay.**

**Nora: so hows your mom doing?**

**Eddie: she getting better…she coping with everything…I say better than I expected.**

**They heard loren come out the bathroom.**

**Nora: honey you okay?**

**Loren: yea must have been something I ate earlier**

**Eddie looked at loren she didn't look so good. **

**Eddie: you sure your okay? You look sick.**

**Loren(smiling): no im fine….**

**Nora: honey why don't you fix eddie something to drink.**

**Loren: alright**

**When loren walked out nora started talking to eddie again.**

**Nora: so what do you want from loren? I mean she's in high school, she runs around with the wrong crowd, her grades are slipping. What could you possible want with her?**

**Eddie: well ms. Tate, I know all those things, I wanna help loren. She told me she didn't have a father…..but I wanna show her the love and attention…I know you can show it to her but I wanna her to know she loved not by just one person. I wont interfere with loren school. If need be ill help her out….i really like loren and I think I can change her for the good.**

**Nora: well sweetie I think that a good idea. Only thing is don't get her knocked up, don't get her in trouble, and don't hurt my baby.**

**Eddie: yes' mam I will take care of her….so I do have your permission to date your daughter.**

**Nora(getting up reaching her hands out for a hug): yea sweetie yes you do.**

**Eddie: thank you…**

**Afterwards loren came out with a drink for eddie…..eddie took it from her and sat it down**

**Eddie: loren tate….will you be my girlfriend?**

**Loren looked confused, she looked from her mom to eddie to her mom again….she whispered to eddie.**

**Loren: your going to do that now…in front of my mom. You know she'll kill me if I say yes.**

**Eddie: no she wont….so will you be my girlfriend…..**

**Im done! So what will Loren say?**

**Will she say yes, will she say no?, or will she say she has to think about it…..**

**Review and tell me what you think…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Next Chapter as I Promised

**_When we left off, Eddie had met Nor, Nora approved of him, Eddie asked Loren to be his girlfriend….what is she going to say?_**

**_Now we continue_**

Chapter 8

**Nora: so Loren…..answer the boy**

**Loren: Mom!**

**Loren looked at eddie and he was smiling**

**Loren: so your serious?**

**Eddie: as a heart attack.**

**Loren: omg then yes yes I would love to be.**

**They sitting there kissing….and got interrupted by Nora.**

**Nora: so how about all of us go get some dinner?**

**Eddie & Loren: yea that be cool.**

**Nora: hey eddie why don't you invite your mom. I bet she would love to meet Loren and I would love to meet her also.**

**Eddie: yea ill call her and tell her….**

**Nora: alright how about 7 sound good?**

**Loren & Eddie: yea that's cool **

**Nora: alright, im going to hop in the shower, nice to meet you Eddie.**

**Eddie: you too m state**

**With that nora left them all alone in the living room.**

**Eddie and Loren sitting there in silence**

**Loren thoughts**

**Man I cant believe he asked me out in front of my mom. I cant believe he asked me out period. This is awesome….plus he is so HOT!**

**Eddie thoughts**

**Man she is beautiful, gosh im so lucky to have a pretty girl like her….i hope I can be there for here through everything.**

**Eddie & Loren: what are you….**

**Loren: sorry you go ahead and speak**

**Eddie: no no ladies first.. **

**Loren:well I was just going to say what were you thinking?**

**Eddie: how you figure I was thinking?**

**Loren: that look in your eye**

**Eddie: well I was just thinking that im a lucky guy to have a beautiful girl like you, now what about you.**

**Loren: well I just couldn't believe you asked me out in front of my mom.**

**Eddie: haha yea I was kinda nerves too, well im going to get going im going to call my mom and get ready for tonight.**

**Loren: alright, ill talk to you later, call me when you get home okay**

**Eddie: alright…haha but there's just one problem…**

**Loren: and whats that?**

**Eddie: after all this time you never gave me your number**

**Loren: Oh My Gosh im sorry **

**Eddie: its okay (loren put her number in his phone), alright ill call you when I get home. (kissing) bye beautiful.**

**Loren went to her room and texted Aid.**

_Hey Aid, guess who just asked me out…no ill just tell you. Eddie just asked me out…IN FRONT OF MY MOM….we are going out tonight so ill call you when I get home._

**Loren jumped in the shower, and started to get ready….while doing her hair her phone went off, it was eddie**

**Loren: hey whats up?**

**Eddie: well I wanted to talk to you before we get together and go out…**

**Loren: okay whats up?**

**Eddie: well when you came out the bathroom you were looking kinda…..ummm pale, or maybe just sick**

**Loren: yea I guess it was something I ate.**

**Eddie: are you sure, I mean we did do it with no protection**

**Loren: yea I know, but I don't think that's what it is….i think I just ate something that's all.**

**Eddie: okay, just making sure, well ill see you tonight, im about home.**

**Loren: alright, see you later.**

**At dinner-Longhorns**

**Nora and Loren arrived, they had already made reservations.**

**Host: welcome to Longhorn, how many?**

**Nora: um yes we have reservation for 4, should be under tate?**

**Host: um….yes mam here you are. Are all your guest here?**

**Nora: no we're waiting on two more **

**Host: alright, we'll send them own back, follow me please**

**They sit down and about 5 mins later there was eddie and his mom. They got to the table…**

**Eddie: hey babe**

**Loren: hey. (smiling)**

**Eddie: mom this is Loren and this is her mother ms. Tate, loren, m state, this is my mom Katy**

**Loren & Nora: hello, nice to meet you**

**Nora: please call me Nora **

**They all sat down and ordered, they were talking and having a good time. About half an hour later they were all done. They were so full they couldnt even think about dessert. They were getting up to leave til eddie started talking to nora.**

**Eddie: me. Tate is it alright if I spend some more time with Loren?**

**Nora: yes that's fine. I can take your mom home if she wont.**

**Katy: yes that will be fine. You kids behave yourselves and be safe.**

**Loren & Eddie: we will.**

**They were all walking out. Loren and eddie went one way and nora and katy went the other.**

**Loren: so where are we heading to?**

**Eddie: umm just to the beach to listen to the waves and talk**

**Loren: that sounds cool.**

**Eddie: yea,…so how are you feeling? Do you still feel sick?**

**Loren: no I feel fine….**

**Eddie: well I wanna ask you a personal question….**

**Loren: umm okay I guess…..**

**Eddie: when is your flow suppose to come on**

**Loren looked at him like ummm wtf tmi maybe**

**Eddie: I mean like has it come yet, did you miss it or what?**

**Loren: I've already had it for this month….so **

**Eddie: well when first of next month come and you haven't gotten it can we get a ept**

**Loren: eddie…! You don't think that's alittle to much…**

**Eddie: no, I just want to know….plus I promised your mom I wouldn't get you knocked up so**

**Loren: so what if I am?**

**Eddie: I guess she will have to be mad at me….**

**Loren: so yo uwouldnt want me to get rid of it?**

**Eddie: hell no…..i would want you to keep it…..**

**Loren: yea I wouldn't wanna get rid of my baby A baby at all..**

**Eddie: yea…well lets just enjoy this fresh air, for now and worry about it later**

**Loren: sound like a good idea!**

**They get out the car and stated making out..**

**Done! Sorry we didn't get to know if Loren is pregnant or not…..but how about a vote…..which answer is the most that's what I go with….with either she is, she isn't, or she is and end up having a miscarriage before they find out for good…post in the review with your answer….! BTW Loren got a big ole steak with patatos and veggies….if that helps….lol naw just playing just sound so good right now…lol…Let the Reviews come in.**

**Until next time! **


	9. aN

iDK IF I CAN USE THIS BUT I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW WHATS GOING ON AND TO SAYI HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU ALL..

Okay so, the next chapter will be up tonight...

I haven't started it yet...me and the family spend the day together, so I promise by the end of the night it will be done...so get all the votes in...

Until next time...


	10. Chapter 9

**_When we left off Loren and Eddie was talking about her flow, and wondering if she maybe preggo….sorry it wasn't befor the rnd of the night for some….but I will make it up to you guys…three chapters tomorrow….but they might not be long but will be interesting. Well enjoy guys….keep reading and keep reviewing._**

**_Now to continue…._**

**_(_**_This will take place a month later…)_

**_Loren and Eddie had became so inserable, they hung out every weekend. He came and got her from school, Nora only seen here during the week because once the weekend come she always with eddie from sun up til sun down. The only time Nora seen here really was on the weekdays, but it was all about to change because the summer was coming up and loren was about to graduate._**

**Setting_tates house**

**Nora: Loren sweetie, can we talk?**

**Loren: sure whats up?**

**Nora: well hunny, I know your about to graduate and all….i just want to know what you going to do with yourself…I mean your grades have went up A LOT! And I just know what your plans after school.**

**Loren: well I don't know….i guess get a job right now and see how that is…im sure I might go to college afterward but I want to just take a year off, and maybe hang with eddie.**

**Nora: well hunny that's fine and all, but don't take to long. Plus I miss having you around, even though we used to aruge all the time, I still miss my little girl.**

**Loren: Mom! Im 19, im not a baby anymore.**

**Nora: I know but your still my baby.( giving Loren a hug) so how are you and eddie?**

**Loren: we're good. Were hanging out this weekend….he asked me to go to the beach, the weekend after graduation. HEY! Maybe you and ms. Duran would go and hang out and shop...and me and eddie can hang out…make it a family thing….**

**Nora: I don't know hunny. Maybe you two should go…have your time alone **

**Nora thoughts**

**I wish we could go to the beach just mother and daughter like we used to….she growning so fast I cant even talk to her without thinking she will be leaving me soon.**

**Loren: well if you say so….well im going to shower and call eddie ill talk to you in the morning.**

**Moving to the weekend**

**Loren was at school when she heard someone call her name**

**Person: hey Lo, man I haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you been and what have you been up to?**

**Loren: hey Aid, im sorry I been busy. Whats been up?**

**Aid: well nothing really just that couple weeks ago, I found out I was pregnant**

**Loren: holy shit! What? does Tyler know?**

**Aid: why should he? It isn't his…**

**Loren: what? well then whos is it?**

**Aid: I don't know Lo…(she started crying)**

**Loren(hugging Aid) awh aid its okay…..im here for you.**

**Aid: no your not. You just been so busy with mr. eddie you have no time for me any more.**

**With that Aid walked away, loren looked hurt**

**Loren thoughts**

**Well maybe if she wants to act like that and be happy for me then maybe she shouldn't be my friend then…I mean geez…(her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off.)**

**Eddie: hey babe, im outside**

**Loren: alright, im getting my stuff im coming**

**Eddie: alright see you soon**

**Loren: k**

**Loren got all her things and walked outside….she met eddie, eddie got out the car and got her things and opened the door…LIKE ALWAYS…..they get in the car and eddie noticed something different about loren whole demeanor**

**Eddie( reaching his hand and putting it on Loren's): hey babe whats wrong**

**Loren: nothing im fine.**

**Eddie: no babe tell me what's wrong..**

**Loren: nothing, Aid just told me that she was pregnant, and then she told me that I wasn't a good friend.**

**Eddie: wow! By tyler? And don't let that get to you….she's just childish,**

**Loren: not by tyler, she dosent know who. And yea I know but that was my bestfriend you know we did everything together…**

**They sat I the car in silence, until they got to a red light…..**

**Loren: umm eddie can we go to my house please.!**

**Eddie: whats wrong is there something wrong?**

**Loren: PRESONAL THING**

**Eddie: ahh okay, well good thing were right down the street.**

**Loren: thank you.**

**About 3 mins later they arrived at the house…Loren rushed in the door and went straight to the bathroom**

**Nora: umm hey whats going on**

**Eddie: umm Loren's YOU KNOW WHAT came on…**

**Nora: OH NO!**

**Loren jumped in the shower, then she heard a knock at the door…**

***Knock Knock***

**Nora: Loren hunny are you okay?**

**Loren: yea mom, umm can you get my stuff please….**

**Nora: need any clothes?**

**Loren: yea just my robe, thanks **

**Eddie was sitting there thinking….**

**Well since her flow came on then maybe she isn't pregnant, then that will be good news, well sorta….well we'll just have to make sure….20 mins later Loren had finishing washing and putting clothes on, ready to hit the road….before they left Eddie gotten a call**

**Eddie: Hello**

**Person: hey whats going on?**

**Eddie: nothing dude whats up?**

**Tyler: nothing just chillin. So partying tonight?**

**Eddie: naw not tonight, hanging with Loren tonight**

**Tyler: dude you still playing barbies with that chick**

**Eddie: man don't talk about her like that, know what I'll talk to you later bye dude**

**Tyler: whatever dude peace**

**With that Eddie and Loren were out the door, on their way to get something to eat.**

**Eddie: hey babe, umm is it your regular flow?**

**Loren: yea im positive it is…**

**Eddie: alright cool…**

**They sat there on the way to eddie's house in silent**

**Eddie thoughts**

**Well I'm relieved that she isn't that saves us sometime…**

**Well guys she isn't pregnant just yet. I'm sorry for all the ones that wanted her to be…but I can give you a hint….it wont be long til something happens…..the next two chapters are going to be exciting**...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED

UNTIL NEXT TIME


	11. Chapter 10

**_When we left off Loren was NOT pregnant…._**

**_Now we continue_**

Chapter 10

** It was the last day of school. Graduation was in 2 days. Loren was busy getting her things together to graduate. Eddie and Loren hadn't seen each other in 3 days but they did talk every day. **

**Loren was at home when she got a phone call…**

**Person: hey Loren, I just wanted to talk to you and see hwat you were up to.**

**Loren: nothing really Aid, whats been going on with you? How is everything**

**Aid: well everythings good. My dad is pissed at me, but don't matter he never liked me. But other than that nothing really getting ready for graduation.**

**Loren: yea me too…hey! How about to hang out this weekend. Go out for some dinner or something**

**Aid: I'd like that….nice to talk to an old friend.**

**Loren: yea. Well ill see you this weekend okay**

**Aid: okay**

**Loren got off the phone with Aid, she had really been thinking what happened to her and Aid friendship….her thoughts were inturrputed when a set off hands covered her eyes**

**Person: GUESS WHO?**

**Loren: um I don't know…maybe my very sexy boyfriend!**

**Eddie: awh man how did you know?**

**Loren: im not slow eddie (they boh laughing)**

**Eddie handed loren some flowers…**

**Loren: whats this for?**

**Eddie: well its me saying, that im a lucky guy to have a girl like you, and congrads for graduation, and just being so darn cute (he said while tickling her)**

**Lore: awh babe thanks (loren sat the flowers down and started making out with eddie)**

**Nora walked in, not knowing what she was walking into….**

**Nora: oh umm sorry ill come back later….MAKEOUT SESSION UNDERWAY!**

**Loren and eddie started laughing….**

**Eddie: im sorry ms. Tate I was just congraulting our girl o a job well done in school**

**Nora: eddie please call me Nora, ms. Tate is my mother. And I know im so proud of her**

**Eddie: yes' mam will do.**

**Nora: yea. Well guys dinner is ready**

**Eddie: oh yea im so hungry**

**Loren: your always hungry**

**They all started laughing walking to the kitchen….**

***IM SKIPPING THE PART WHERE AID AND LOREN WENT TO DINNER, THEY WERE JUST TALKING, AND CATCHING UP***

**Graduation came and went. Now it was time for eddie and loren to go on their trip….**

**Nora: Loren hunny do you have everything.**

**Loren: yes' mam I do.**

**Nora: alright just making sure.**

**AT eddie's house**

**Eddie: Mom can you pack my stuff for me?**

**Katy: what? you can do it, stop being a baby.**

**Eddie: but im your baby. **

**Katy: what ever. What do you want?**

**Eddie: shorts, shirts, couple outfits, shoes…yea that's good**

**Katy: okay hunny, but I want to talk to you abou thtis trip.**

**Eddie: ugh okay mom**

**Katy: well you know she's still young I want you to take things slow with her, if you got to DO IT, then use protection okay hunny. Because I still like to party, I don't need no gradnkids to look after….(they started laughing) but seriously….i want you to be very safe okay. You can be 24 years old but your messing with a 19 year becareful im pretty sure Nora's having the same talk with Loren**

**And katy was right, Nora was having the same talk.**

**Well it was time to get on the road, for their vacation. **

**Couple hours later they arrived at the hotel….a 5 star hotel at that….**

**Loren: wow! This is amazing.**

**Eddie went to check in while the valet took their bags out and parked the car, and while loren was admiring the art work on the walls, and the beautiful hotel.**

**Eddie: babe you ready**

**Loren: yea I am….**

**They pressed their room number….room 515**

**Eddie: this is our room over here**

**They opened the door and was WOWed!**

**The hotel looked like a house…had a room, a kitchen and a living room.**

**Loren: wow eddie this is gorgeous**

**Eddie: yea it is, I didn't know it would look like this., well lets sit our things down and rest, so later we can go eat…..**

**Eddie and loren took a shower together and fell asleep…when they woke up it was about 7:30**

**Eddie: hey babe wake up we have reservation for dinner in 30 mins.**

**Loren: (waking up slowly) alright let me get dressed then.**

**Eddie got dressed first and went down stairs to get the car and everything ready for tonights dinner.**

**When Loren got done she went down. She meet eddie and they went to eat.**

**When they arrived it didn't look like your normal romantic restaurant. It was dark no car, it looked like no one was there…it was this rusty building on the water.**

**Lore: umm eddie. Whats going on?**

**Eddie: you'll see..but you have to put this on(handing her a blind fold)**

**Loren: im not sure about this**

**Eddie: just trust me please**

**Loren: alright(putting the blind fold on she took eddies hand)**

**Eddie: (taking Loren's) okay just step…**

**When they arrived he took the blind fold off…..Loren was amazed!**

**Loren: OH MY GOSH ! EDDIE!**

**What she say was indescribable. It was a big boat, just for them two. Had a table set up, with guys playing music for them…and a well candle area.**

**Loren: ih my gosh eddie. This is beautiful. **

**Eddie: well its all for you babe, lets go eat.**

**Eddie took her hand and lead her to the table….it had beautiful flowers and a well set table. Eddie pulled the seat out for loren to sit.**

**They sat down and started talking…it was a small pause**

**Eddie thoughts**

**Man I want to tell her I love her but I don't know how. Maybe this maybe the perfect time to say it…..but I bought her a bracelet that say it maybe I can just give her that…but that will be cheesy….ugh im so confused about love….what should I do?**

**Well guys here it is…I KNOW IT WASN'T THE BEST CHAPTER...whats should eddie do to tell loren he loves her? I may have the solution but I wanna hear from you all…maybe your idea will be in here…let me know….pm ideas, and please review…..two more chapter to go for today…..**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME. **


	12. Chapter 11

**_Alright guys so we left of with Eddie and Loren on the water for dinner. Eddie wanted to tell Loren he loved her but didn't know how…_**

**_Now we continue_**

Chapter 11

**Loren and Eddie was half way through with dinner….eddie got up and took a box out of his pocket…..**

**Loren thoughts**

**Um I hope he isn't about to do what I think. Its only been 2 months how could he possibly do it, plus he haven't even said he loved me so how can he do this. **

**Loren then noticed eddie sitting back down and placing a flat square box on the table. She was then relieved.**

**Eddie: so Loren how was dinner?**

**Loren: its good. How about yours?**

**Eddie: it was tasty**

**There was an awkward silence, and then eddie spoke…**

**Eddie: so loren I wanted you to have this (handing the box to Loren)**

**She opened the box and gasped, it was a beautiful bracelet**

**Loren: oh my gosh eddie! Its beautiful, I love it.**

**Eddie: really, I thought you would like it. Umm read the inside**

**It read: **_We're going to take it one day at a time. With me and you together nothing can stop us. I Love you Loren always and forever. –eddie_

**Eddie saw that she had tears, he didn't know if it was good or bad.**

**Eddie: awh baby don't cry**

**Loren: its so beautiful though (she got up and went over to him, he stood up and they hugged)**

**Loren: I love you to babe**

**They kissed,**

**Eddie thoughts**

**WOW! That went better then I expected. And wow! She said she loved me to…that's awesome**

**Loren: eddie im happy im with you**

**Eddie: I am to Loren. What you say we go back to the room for aittle make-out session….?**

**Loren: hm sound like a bright idea.**

**On the way back to the hotel, they were talking about random things, just making each other laugh, they was singing and just goofing off.**

**Back at the room**

**They didn't get into the room all the way before they started kiss….they fell on the couch, got up and went to the bedroom….they ended up DOING IT!**

**After they finished, they got up and ordered dessert, room service came and once again, they ended up in another make out session…..and ended up doing it again...they ended up falling asleep.**

**Next day**

**Loren and Eddie woke up early and had breakfast…they got everything ready for them going to the beach, afterward they were headed out the door and to the beach.**

**Loren: cant wait for you to see my swim suit**

**Eddie: why? Didn't I buy it?**

**Loren: (laughing) no silly I bought this one before we left**

**Eddie: well then, I cant wait either**

**About 10 mins later, they arrived at the beach.**

**Eddie: hey go ahead and get our bags and I will get the food and all.**

**Loren: alright babe….meet you down by the water**

**Loren walked off finding a spot to sit. Eddie come um and notice Loren**

**Eddie: damn babe! I wasn't expecting you looking like that….you look HOT!**

**Loren: Well thank you….**

**They sat on the beach for a while…played in the water for a while….ate their sandwiches…about 2hrs passed and they were ready to go back…when they got back eddie stopped at the front desk and was talking to the clerk…..**

**Eddie: is everything set up there for me?**

**Clerk: yes Mr. Duran everything is ready for you….**

**Eddie: thank you so much**

**Clerk: enjoy your night**

**Eddie took Loren by the hand and went to the elevator. Loren didn't ask no questions.**

**Eddie and Loren got to their room and opened the door, there was rose petals all over the floor….candle lit in every corner. **

**Loren: wow! Eddie again.**

**Eddie: nothing but the best **

**Loren: Mr. Duran you treat me so well…**

**They started making out…but before anything could happen eddie stopped**

**Loren: whats wrong?**

**Eddie: nothing babe….lets take a bath first**

**Loren got her things ready to take a bath…..she walked in while eddie was still getting his things, after he was done he walked in on a nude Loren….(not the first time)**

**He walked up behind her and she could feel his warm body on her bare back…they got in to the huge shower together and started making out…eddie looked down at Loren**

**Eddie: Loren, I love you…I love the way I feel when im with you..i love being with you, I love your love brown hair and your beautiful smile. I love how you make me smile, I love everything about you, and I love that you love me.**

**With that they started a huge make out session, he picked her up and got out the shower carrying her to the bed…they did let go of their lip lock, they just kept going….until they were doing it….after an hour they were fast asleep.**

**I don't think this was a very long chapter….it was diffuiclt writing though…I don't think its my best…but please keep reviewing and I will keep writing…. Thanks guys….hope your enjoying my story….**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	13. Chapter 12

**_When we left off Eddie gave Loren a bracelet that say I love you…and Loren said she loved him to…._**

**_Now we continue_**

Chapter 12

**The next morning-at the tates house**

**Nora woke up early knowing Loren would be back home, she started cleaning a little before she had to go to work. But then she looked at the clock, and she didn't feel like going to work.**

**Nora( talking to herself out loud): I don't want to go to work. I think I'll call in and be here when Lo get back home.**

**Nora took out her phone and called her boss and told him she wasn't coming it. Then she dialed another number afterward.**

**Nora: hey how are you?**

**Person: I'm doing fine just cleaning some, what about you?**

**Nora: just called in now I don't know what to do with my morning….hey wanna go out breakfast?**

**Katy: yea that be fine, I'll meet you at IHOP.**

**Nora: alright ill be there in 10 mins**

**Katy: alright see you then**

**Moments later Katy and Nora met, they sat down and ordered, then they started talking**

**Nora: so how do you feel about Loren and Eddie dating?**

**Katy: well im not going to lie I still have a doubt, I mean not saying Loren's a bad girl or anything. Its just she's still young and eddie is 24 years old. I don't want him to get hurt and I don't want her to get hurt. You know, I guess its that mother's feeling**

**Nora: no katy I completely understand, I feel the same way. She is 19 and I just feel im going to lose her or she might get pregnant to fast, I just hope IF they did do it then they did it safe. Because im to young to be a grandmother.**

**Katy: yea I know what you mean**

**They got their food and ate and the talked some more.**

**Nora: after this we should go shopping**

**Katy: sounds like a good idea**

**Moments later they got up and went to the shopping mall.**

**At Loren & Eddie hotel**

**Eddie: wake up sleepy head. We got to get packing to head back home.**

**Loren: awh man, I love being here with JUST you….**

**Eddie: I know babe, but we got to get home.**

**Loren: alright let me use the restroom and shower.**

**Eddie:alright I'll start packing….i'll leave you something out**

**Loren: thanks babe**

**Loren went in the bathroom**

**Eddie was sitting on the bed, thinking**

**Eddie thoughts**

**Man I cant believe last night went as planned…better at that. I cant imagine myself without her, I know it been a month or so but gezz im falling hard for her.**

**Eddie thoughts was inturrpted by his phone.**

**Eddie: hello**

**Tyler: hey dude you done playing house with that young chick?**

**Eddie: man Tyler I told you don't talk about her like that, im tired of you talking about her like that, if you cant accept me and Loren being together then maybe we shouldn't be friends, I had nothing to say about Aid did i?**

**Tyler: wtf is your problem man, you act like your in love with her, plus Aid is a different story, she 20**

**Eddie: I am in love with her(that's when Loren walked out the bathroom), and plus Aids not 20 she only 18.**

**Tyler: bro your lying**

**Eddie: no need to lie. Anyways like I said if you cant accept that Loren and I are together then peace (eddie hung the phone up in Tyler's face)**

**Loren: is everything okay?**

**Eddie: yea, what a jerk**

**Loren: I can tell, im sorry eddie**

**Eddie: no need to be ou didn't do nothing(eddie got up and hugged Loren)**

**They started to get dressed and packed up. **

**Once they finished they went down stairs to check out.**

**Eddie: yes I'm here to check out.**

**Clerk: yes mr. duran one moment please**

**They were standing while the clerk was calling to get their car pulled around. Loren wa sitting down when she heard someone call her name.**

**Person: hey, aren't you Loren Tate**

**Loren: yes and you are?**

**Person: I'm Melissa and this here is my boyfriend Adam. We were in the same class.**

**Loren: really? Wow! Didn't notice**

**Mel: yea well I was always quiet in class**

**Adam: you were that's a surprise….(mel nudging him in the arm)**

**Mel: anyways, I just wanted to say hi. Didn't know if that was you or not.**

**Loren(laughing): yea its me, im here with my boyfriend.(loren pointing ot eddie at the counter)**

**Mel: oh lala what a hottie.**

**Adam: heyy!**

**Mel: awh hush go check out please.**

**Adam: whatever**

**Adam left them talking**

**Mel: hey we are leaving and going back home today. But if your ever bored and yall want to hang just give me a call….or txt me sometime…(handing Loren a piece of paper)**

**Loren: alright that's cool. Ill call you right now so you can have mine.**

**Mel: alright, well let me go before he leave me**

**They started laughing**

**Loren: alright talk to you later**

**Eddie walking up to her**

**Eddie: hey babe who was that**

**Loren: this girl and guy that went to my school that I didn't know existed. She gave me her number she said in case we want to hang with them sometime. **

**Eddie: yea, well that's cool, well lets get going the car is here.**

**They packed their stuff up and headed home.**

**Not a long chapter but ill be writing another one…**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	14. Chapter 13

**_When we left off….Loren had met Melissa and were heading home._**

**_Now to continue_**

Chapter 13

**Loren and Eddie were heading home. Loren was asleep half the way and eddie was in the car listening to the radio and singing along with it…..**

**Loren heard eddie and woke up.**

**Loren: wow eddie, you can sing**

**Eddie: naw I just be playing around.**

**Loren: well I thnk you can sing**

**Eddie: your just saying that because your my girlfriend**

**They started laughing….moments later they arrived back in town….**

**Eddie: do you wanna stop and get something to eat, before I take you home?**

**Loren: yea sure, umm how about burger, fries and a shake…**

**Eddie: sounds good, how about that place the cookout**…..(I DON'T KNOW IF EVERYONE HEARD OF THE COOKOUT BEFORE BUT IT'S A REALLY GOOD PLACE THAT SERVES GOOD BURGERS, FRIES AND AWESOME SHAKES, I KNOW ITS ONE WHERE I LIVE**)**

**Loren: oh yea! You read my mind.**

**Loren and Eddie got to the place and got out and sat down they ordered, not to long after they got their food.**

**Eddie: is that burger good?**

**Before loren could answer she got up and ran to the bathroom…Eddie ran after her to the bathroom**

**Eddie: Loren babe are you okay?**

**Loren: yea eddie im fine…..**

**Loren came out and walked back to their table without saying anything. They paid for their things and left. Once in the car eddie looked at Loren not knowing what to say.**

**Eddie: hey babe, you feeling alright?**

**Loren: ya that burger must not been done all the way….**

**Eddie thoughts**

**I wonder if this is what I think it is….i don't know how to ask her, but I want to, I need to..but how…I'll just wait for awhile then talk to her about it.**

**Loren thoughts**

**That burger was done….i need to go to the doctor, I need to get my self checked out, but I don't want my mom to know. I can get a home test first then check, awh man this is scary.**

**Eddie pulled up at Loren's house, he helped her get her things out the car, and walkd her inside.**

**Loren: MOM! Im home.**

**It was a note on the counter that read.**

**_Hey Hunny, if im not here when you get here, Katy and I went out. If you need anything, call me. If you and Eddie are hungry there is some left over in the refrigerator. Love you sweetie- Mom_**

**Loren plopped down on the couch, sighing…**

**Loren: I'm tired.**

**Eddie: yea I am to babe. I think I'm going to head home and shower and take a nap.**

**Loren: alright babe. Ill talk to you later then….**

**Eddie: do you need anything, I know your not feeling well.**

**Loren: no I will just take a nap, until my mom gets home.**

**Eddie: alright babe, I love you (kissing her on her forehead before heading out the door)**

**Loren: love you to.**

**With that Loren, laid back on the couch staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what oto think about what happened to her earlier today, before she knew it she was sleep.**

**Katy and Nora…**

**Katy: what time is it?**

**Nora: its 5…oh my its 5 the kids should be home by now….wonder why loren hasn't called me**

**Katy: I know eddie would have called me and told me he was back.**

**Nora: well either their tired or they are**

**Nora & Katy: having a make out session**

**They just both started laughing.**

**Katy: well let me get home. I have to work early in the morning.**

**Nora: your not the only one.**

**Katy and Nora gave each other a hug **

**Nora: see you later**

**Katy: see you.**

**They left and headed home.**

**Once Nora got home she seen Loren on the couch sleep, she didn't want to wake her so she threw a blanket on her. She walked in her room and laid down her self.**

**THE very next day-Monday**

**Loren woke up to her surprise still on the couch. She didn't hear her mom so she figured she was already at work….she got up and look in her moms room she was right she was gone….she walked in the bathroom and washed her face, and brushed her teeth she came out and fixed her some breakfast…before she could finish her phone went off…..**

**Loren: hello?**

**Person: hey what are you up to?**

**Loren: um nothing (with a confused look on her face)**

**Person: oh this is Melissa, from school, we met at the hotel.**

**Loren: oh yea hey, whats up?**

**Mel: nothing much just wanted to see if you wanted to get something breakfast.**

**Loren: yea that's fine. Ill meet you at?...**

**Mel: IHOP?**

**Loren: that cool…ill meet you in 30 mins let me jump in the shower**

**Mel: no problem**

**Loren: k bye**

**Loren hung up the phone and went to her room, she was getting some clothes out, to head to the bathroom, before she could her phone went off again**

**Eddie: good morning beautiful, what are you up to?**

**Loren: nothing about to jump in the shower, the girl I met at the hotel, she called and invited me to breakfast.**

**Eddie: oh well that cool, well I wont keep you long, I just want to say I love you, im going to spend the day with my mom.**

**Loren: yea. I love you to, and tell your mom I said hi.**

**Eddie: will do. Talk to you later**

**Loren: k bye…**

**20 mins later Loren was done. She hoped out the shower and was about to walk to her room, but she stopped turned around and threw up….**

**Loren thoughts**

**Wth is wrong with me. Maybe Melissa could come with me to get a test today.i need to take one fast.**

**Loren got dressed and headed to IHOP,…when she got there mel was already sitting there waiting for her.**

**Loren: sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Mel: no prob**

**Loren: so what up? Where is you boo?**

**Mel: ahh he had to work, my mom keep bugging me so I had to get out, so I called you.**

**Loren: yea that's cool, eddie spending the day with his mom**

**Mel: awh mama's boy that's cute**

**Loren: haha yea,**

**They ordered their food, and was just talking and laughing and getting to know each other.**

**Loren: man if I known you existed I would have been hanging with you before, your pretty cool.**

**Mel: awh thank you I TRY MY BEST…(they just laughed)**

**Loren: hey can I ask you a question…well a favor?**

**Mel: yea go ahead**

**Loren: well I know we just met and all but I was wondering if you would go with me to get a pregnancy test, and come home with me while I take it.?**

**Mel: ahh ohhh! No….**

**Loren: well okay**

**Mel: naw I'm playing of course I would. Ill be there with you and for you…..**

**Loren: alright thank you. So after we pay we can go to the store.**

**Mel: that's fine with me, why don't you follow me home and I can ride with you.**

**Loren: okay that's fine.**

**Mel and Loren, was sitting there for awhile and then got up and paid for their food, they left, Loren followed her home, on the way there she got a text.**

**-**_Hey babe I just wanted to check on you, see how everything is…and to see if you had anymore episodes._

**Loren thought about it, "EPISODES" she couldn't help but think she was pregnant. But then again she didn't want to think about it. Moments later they arrived at Melissa house, she parked her car and hopped in the car with Loren.**

**Loren: hey you don't live to far from me….i live I think, the next 2 street over.**

**Mel: really wow this is a small world and don't even know it.**

**Loren: your so right.**

**They pulled up to walgreens, they went to the ailse where the pregnancy test were, they got like 4 or 5 of them, they went up to the counter to check out and the guy just looked at them weird. **

**Mel: um hello earth to JUSTIN( reading his name tag) can you just please ring us up. **

**He rung them up they paid and was out of there….**

**Tates house.**

**Mel: ill be right here….Just take them all and we'll see what it says…**

**Loren: I don't think I have enough pee for all that….**

**Loren went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water.**

**Mel: now your ready, drink it up missy**

**Loren went in the bathroom, took the first one out and read the intructions,…she did the same for the rest of them…..**

**10 mins later they were all done.**

**Mel and Loren went in the bathroom with their eyes closed…..they opened them and read them all…**

**2 had : ), 2 had positive and 1 had YES…..**

**Loren started crying, Mel put her head on her shoulder,**

**Loren: well I guess I better tell eddie huh?**

**Mel: yea. If you want I can be here with you or I can leave.**

**Loren: how are you going to leave you have no car**

**Mel: oh yea….**

**Loren: well I'll call him and tell him to come over RIGHT NOW….**

**Loren took out her phone and called eddie**

**Loren: hey babe,**

**Eddie: hey, whats wrong sound like you been crying, are you okay?**

**Loren: yea I'm fine, we need to talk can you please come over…its important**

**Eddie: yea babe give me an hour and I'll be there. Love you**

**Loren: love you to**

**With that Loren hung up and just plopped on her bed…**

**Loren thoughts**

**What am I going to do? How am I going to tell my mom? This is going to be hard. I just hope Eddie will be alright with it.**

**Well Guys…..there you have it….Loren took her test and she is preggo….how will eddie take it….? I wonder….well guys….**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME!**


	15. Chapter 14

**_When we left off Loren found out she was pregnant. She called Eddie to talk to him about it…._**

**_Now to Continue_**

Chapter 14

**Loren didn't know what to do…her and Mel sat on the bed…**

**Mel thoughts**

**Awh yayy I have a best friend now and now she's having a baby this is amazing.**

**Loren: how am I going to tell Eddie?**

**Mel: you wanna practice it?, just say what you wanna say to him….i'll be Eddie**

**Loren: okay….Eddie, I know we haven't talked much about this, and I know we are just got to know each other…(before she could finish she heard the doorbell)**

**Mel: lover boy got here mighty fast**

**Loren: oh no! I don't have what I want to say.**

**Mel: its okay Loren, I'm here for you, plus it's your boyfriend, I don't know him but I think he wouldn't kill you over it….trust me. If you need me I'll be on the computer….btw can I hold your computer.**

**Loren: (walking to the living room) yea it's on the counter**

**Mel: thanks**

**Loren opened the door for Eddie.**

**Loren: hi**

**Eddie (bending down to kiss her): hey babe everything okay?**

**Loren didn't say nothing just motioned him to sit down.**

**Eddie: babe your scaring m, whats going on.**

**Loren: okay well what im about to say is going to be hard. Okay…Eddie I know we talked about the subject briefly, but not talked about it all the way. Well I know we haven't been dating long, and all, but I love you. But umm Eddie, …(heisting to speak) Eddie, im pregnant.**

**Silence was in the room. It was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Loren looked at Eddie, then to Mel, who was sitting there looking at Eddie, then back at Eddie. He wasn't saying nothing but his eyes were telling it all.**

**Loren: Eddie if you don't want the baby then fine. You don't have to raise it. My mom can help me. I'm sorry that I've messed your life up…**

**Eddie: no Loren, NO!...this is OUR child, this is going to be my responsibility, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do this yourself. I had a big part in it also. I know your young and all, but I'm not leaving you. You and that baby are my responsibility now. I'm here for you every step of the way. ( he pulled Loren in and hugged her.) **

**They were interrupted as Nora came in the house.**

**Nora: who died?**

**Loren: no one. Mom sit down we have to talk**

**Nora: oh Loren hunny, no!**

**Loren: mom you don't know what I'm about to say**

**Nora: no I don't but I'm your mother, and I was young once, I had that same look. (she went and hugged a crying Loren), its okay baby we are going to get through this. (she looked at Eddie), take care of my babies okay?**

**Eddie shook his head.**

**Eddie: I'm sorry Nora.**

**Nora: awh come here, no need to say sorry, it was bound to happen one day, as much as you guys spend together I was expecting it, yall are my babies, and I will help you all.**

**Eddie: yea' mam thank you, I just have to tell my mom now.**

**Nora: oh my, we talked about that yesterday.**

**Nora wiped her eyes and looked up and say Melissa**

**Nora: oh hi, didn't know you were there**

**Mel: oh its okay, I'm Melissa Sanders**

**Nora: hello, I'm Nora Tate…**

**Mel: nice to meet you ms. Tate**

**Nora: please call me Nora.**

**Mel: yes' mam**

**Nora: so guys um how is this going to work? Are you moving in here, is she moving with you?**

**Eddie: well we haven't talked about that, umm Nora with your permission may Loren move in with me?**

**Nora: you have my permission. BUT one condition…..yall come for weekend dinners, and she can stay over once a month.**

**Eddie: deal…., so what do you say babe…will you move in with me?**

**Loren: yes I will…**

**Her and Eddie hugged….**

**Loren: come on Mel, come help me pack somethings**

**Loren grabbed Mel hand and dragged her to the room, leaving Eddie and Nora on the couch.**

**Eddie: Nora, please forgive me. I didn't mean for it to happen this way**

**Nora: no apologies Eddie, she's getting older, so I am going to have to let her go some time. Just take care of her, and you guys need anything DO NOT hesitate to call me….(she gave Eddie a hug before getting up and fixing dinner.)**

**Loren and Mel came out with clothes as tall as them.**

**Eddie: do you ladies need some help?**

**Loren & Mel: umm duhhh (both laughing)**

**Mels phone went off**

**Person: hey, where are you, I been calling you all day.**

**Mel: sorry I was at a friends house babe**

**Adam: well do you want to go out to eat tonight?**

**Mel: ohh yea food, that would be lovely., Let me help Loren, move her things and I'll be home getting dressed and ready to go. Ill call you when I get home okay.**

**Adam: okay, I love you**

**Mel: love you to**

**Mel hung up to a smart comment**

**Loren: mm someone has a HOT date tonight**

**Mel: yea…, I can help you take your stuff to his house then you can drop me off…if that's okay**

**Loren: yea that's cool….Hey mom, were going to take some stuff okay**

**Nora (in the kitchen): okay hunny be back though I'm fixing dinner for you guys…Mel are you staying for dinner**

**Mel: no mam, I have a date tonight..**

**Nora: okay, well nice meeting you, and hope to see more of you..**

**Mel: you too…see ya**

**Nora: bye guys, be safe**

**Eddie kissed Loren then got in the car….Mel and Loren were laughing getting in the car. Eddie waited til they got in and followed them to his house.**


	16. Chapter 15

**_When we left off, Loren told Eddie she was pregnant, Nora found out, and Loren is moving in with Eddie…._**

**_Now We Continue_**

Chapter 15

**Loren, Mel and Eddie, go to the house and dropped everything off…afterward Loren took Mel home….Loren went back to eddie's house and sat down**

**Eddie: so Loren, what do you need to do for the baby?**

**Loren: well I need to make an appointment with the doctor so I can see how far I am and just get checked out.**

**Eddie: okay do you want to do that tomorrow, and do you want me to come with you?**

**Loren: of course, I want you to come eddie….you are the father.**

**Loren and Eddie was sitting on the couch Loren laying on eddie chest and eddie holding her…..they were about sleep until they got a phone call…**

**Person: hey where are you?**

**Loren: oh hi mom….we were just sitting here taking a break, well be there in a min**

**Nora: alright sweetie…see you in a few**

**Loren: k**

**Loren hung up the phone, her and eddie were debating on going back to Nora house for dinner, but didn't want to stand her up. So they got up and headed towards Nora's house.**

**About 10 mins later they arrived. Loren walked in and the smell hit her, she ran to the bathroom and puked**

**Loren: sorry.**

**Nora: no need to be….have some water.**

**Loren: thanks mom.**

**Nora: oh I went out after you guys left, I picked you up some pre-natal vitamins.**

**Loren: thanks mom, I'm going to make an appointment with dr. masters tomorrow.**

**Nora: alright hunny, that's good.**

**Loren: so lets eat.**

**Eddie: yea lets I'm hungry**

**They sat there laughing, and eating and talking about the baby.**

**2 hours later they are done and they are heading home….**

**Loren: hey babe I'm jumping in the shower.**

**Eddie: alright babe, that's fine. I'll be down here.**

**Loren thought eddie would say he would take one with her, but he didn't, he didn't seem like his self.**

**Loren thoughts**

**Eddie hadn't seem like his self all day, I wonder whats going on…I'll talk to him after I get out the shower.**

**Meanwhile down stairs**

**Eddie thoughts**

**Ugh, how am I going to tell my mom that Loren is pregnant. I can keep it from her but she'll know somethings up, if I don't call her, or she see me….this so hard…..**

**Eddie started to tear up…..he didn't know what to do…..moments later he heard loren getting out the shower and heading back down stairs. Loren came and sat beside him.**

**Loren: babe whats going on? You haven't seem like yourself since I told you I was pregnant. Whats going on?**

**Eddie: nothing babe (giving loren a fake smile)**

**Loren: eddie I know I haven't known you that long but I know when something is bothering you, so you might as well tell me.**

**Eddie: gosh how can you tell…(loren gave him a look as I'm just that good.) well when you told me you were pregnant, I started to think about how I was going to tell my mom. She told me before we went on the trip to not get you pregnant, and to use protection. But I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you so I knew there wouldn't have been no problem if you had gotten pregnant or not. But I let my mom, down. Only if I would have told her something. I hope she'll talk to me after I tell her.**

**Loren: awh babe. If you want me to ill talk to her…ill have my mom with me. That way she won't try tokill me…(they both started laughing)**

**Eddie: that's nice of you. But I have to face my responsibilities. I have to tell her….maybe if your with me she wont kill me….**

**Loren: yea she'll probably kill me first.**

**Eddie: haha thanks babe but I think I'll talk to her tomorrow….**

**Loren:k**

**Eddie: well you can head up to bed, I'm right behind you, im going to lock up, shower and meet you in the BED( saying in a flirty way.)**

**Well guys,I was kind of brain dumped in this chapter….but the next couple chapters are going to be interesting…..ill give you a preview.**

**On the next "Could He Be?"**

Chapter 16

_Eddie went to talk to his mom about Loren being pregnant, she was looking at him like he decived her, she was thinking how could he let me down like that, how can he not listen to me, how stupid can he be…..she starts to cry and ask hi WHY?!_

_Katy: if your father was alive he would have kicked your ass for getting a young girl like that pregnant._

_Eddie: a young girl like what mom? Huh? Loren is a really nice girl, she understands me and she make me happy. She was the only thing that made me happy when I was copped up about pops death. You sat here in this house, didn't even think about me and how I was. You never called and checked on me once. And plus if pops was here, he would understand me, he would support me and not judge me like you always do…._

_Eddie left a crying Katy…._

**_WELL THERE IS YOUR PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER…..I HOPE YOU LIKE IT…..BECAUSE ITS ABOUT TO BE SOME DRAMA!_**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME_**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay so I gave you guys a preview of what was going to happen in this Chapter….i hope you enjoyed it…..**

**Now to Continue.**

Chapter 16

**Eddie was up all night trying to figure out how he was going to tell his mom that Loren was Pregnant. He couldn't help but this how bad his mom was going to react to it. He was hurting inside just thinking about how he would hurt his mom. He debated about telling her for hours….It was around 4:30 when he went to sleep. By the time he had gotten to sleep for good, Loren had woken to use the restroom. When she woke up, he woke up and couldn't go back to sleep.**

**Loren: hey babe you okay? You look tired.**

**Eddie: yea im fine. Just been up all night thinking about how to tell my mom about it. Im going to take a shower, get some breakfast and head over there.**

**Loren: alright babe, I'll fix you some tea.**

**Eddie: thanks, that's why I love you (leaning to give her a kiss) because you know how to make me feel good.**

**Loren got up, and was fixing her some coffee and Eddie some tea. She couldn't help but think about how eddie was feeling, so she got her phone and called her mom, not really knowing if she was up or not.**

**Loren: hey mom**

**Nora: hey hunny, everything okay?**

**Loren: yea did I wake you?**

**Nora: no sweetie I been up. Whats up?**

**Loren: I wanted to talk to you about eddie. He's I guess scared about telling Katy about me being pregnant. I don't know what to do. I know she's going to yell at him, and I just feel so bad that I cant help him.**

**Nora: well sweetie. That's his mom, only thing you can do is be there for him, what ever she says to him, just help him through it. But he telling her, it has to be done. I would tell her for him, but I think they need to talk about it and get things in order.**

**Loren: yea mom, your right… that's why I love you, you know what to say.**

**Nora: awh hunny I'm your mom, I always know what to say…and I love you to**

**Loren: well he's getting out the shower I'll call you later **

**Nora: alright baby call me after he gets back home and tell me how it goes**

**Loren: will do, love you mom**

**Nora: love you to hunny**

**Loren threw her phone on the table and took Eddie his tea. He was in the closet find clothes to wear. Loren went up behind him and start to rub on his abs….then started kissing him**

**Eddie: alright miss. Tate you keep doing that, you might start something**

**Loren keep doing it**

**Eddie: alright I warned ya**

**Eddie turned around pick her up and carried her to the bed. He layed her down and then they started DOING IT…**

**After about 20 mins. Eddie had gotten up and got dressed…Loren was laying there looking at him get dressed**

**Eddie: so what are you doing today?**

**Loren: I don't know, maybe I'll call Melissa and see what she's up to. She might wanna go to the mall with me.**

**Eddie: well have fun, and be safe. **

**Eddie got his thing went over to Loren and kissed her.**

**Eddie: love you**

**Loren: love you to…**

**He was out the door heading toward his moms house.**

**Loren texted Mel to see if she was busy…..**

_Loren-hey mel are you busy today? Eddie went to his mom ouse to talk to her and I'm bored_

_Mel- nope no busy just laying her in bed, what you wanna do?_

_Loren- wanna get breakfast and go to the mall, we get lunch there_

_Mel- cool let me shower and get dressed I'll be over there._

_Loren-cool, see you in a few._

**Loren got up and got a shower…..**

**At Katy's house**

**Eddie: hey mom I'm here**

**Katy: hey son, im in the kitchen**

**Eddie took a deep breath then walked in the kitchen**

**Katy: so whats up?**

**Eddie: mom sit down I wanna talk to you…..**

**Katy: umm okay I guess…whats going on?**

**Eddie sat there and told Katy everything, about Loren being pregnant. she was looking at him like he deceived her, she was thinking how could he let me down like that, how can he not listen to me, how stupid can he be…..she starts to cry and ask hi WHY?!**

**Katy: if your father was alive he would have kicked your ass for getting a young girl like that pregnant.**

**Eddie: a young girl like what mom? Huh? Loren is a really nice girl, she understands me and she make me happy. She was the only thing that made me happy when I was copped up in the house after pops death. You sat here in this house, didn't even think about me and how I was. You never called and checked on me once. And plus if pops was here, he would understand me, he would support me and not judge me like you always do….**

**Eddie left a crying Katy…Katy got up..**

**Katy(yelling): Eddie come back here, im not done talking to you**

**Eddie turned around,**

**Eddie: yes you are, because if you don have anything kind of support for me then you don't have anything to say to me…..**

**Eddie jumped in his truck and hurried away…he got ha;f way home and saw an hill….he never noticed it before. It was like somewhere someone would go to think….he drove up the hill, to find a big tree and a picnic bench, he went over and took a seat….**

**Eddie thoughts**

**How the hell could she turn on me like that…(he lets out tears) how could she even think about talk to me like im achild, im 24 years old, so how can she treat me like that. He than looked up and started talking to his dad…."pop, whats going on? What can I do right to fix this? I want mom to be happy, yea Loren's young but she is mature. I know I hadn't planned on this but it happen and now I have to own up to it, only if you were here pop, you would be here for me…."**

**Eddie wiped his tears and got up, he was walking down the hill when his phone rang…**

**Person: hey where are you?**

**Eddie: on the way home why?**

**Person: well come meet me and Mel at the mall, I see some cute things for the baby I want you to see…**

**Eddie: can we go looking tomorrow, I'm kinda tired**

**Loren: oh yea(as her excitement went away) alright well I'll be home soon love you**

**Eddie: love you to**

**Eddie felt bad blowing Loren off but he wanted to be by hisself for awhile.. he went home turned his phone off and just laid in the bed….**

**Awh poor eddie…..katy should be slapped for treating him like that…jkjk…well I hope you liked this chapter….**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	18. Chapter 17

**_When we left off, Eddie had told his mom about Loren being pregnant, and she blew up at him, Eddie wasn't hisself because how his mom was acting, um loren called him abut he blew her off._**

**_Now to Continue_**

Chapter 17

**Eddie was laying in the bed, half sleep, when he heard Loren call out for him.**

**Loren: Eddie babe, im home**

**Eddie got up and walked down stairs, Loren put all her things down and an and hugged him. Eddie didn't really hug her back.**

**Loren: eddie whats wrong?**

**Eddie: nothing, why?**

**Loren: well first, you blew me off, and didn't wanna come to the mall, and your all moppy now.**

**Eddie: oh well I'm sorry I'm just tired**

**Loren: okay so what happened at your moms?**

**Eddie: don't worry about it, I don't want to talk about it**

**Loren: eddie what happened?**

**Eddie: I said I didn't want to talk about it!**

**Right then and there Loren knew what ever had happened wasn't good. She looked at him and then ran upstairs. She ran in the room and locked the door. DOWNSTAIRS eddie was laying on the couch, he opened his eyes and noticed Loren was gone. He got up and ran to the room and knocked on the door.**

**Eddie: Loren babe, open the door please, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, I just had a rough day, I didn't mean to take it out on you.**

**Loren was in the room packing some clothes**

**Eddie: babe please open the door lets talk about it.**

**Loren opened the door with her night bag on her shoulder.**

**Loren: there is nothing to talk about, you don't want to talk to me so, whatever, im going to my moms.**

**Eddie: Loren you'r not leaving, stop please**

**Loren turned around and saw eddie crying,**

**Eddie: babe I need you please, don't leave me**

**Loren walked back to eddie and gave him a hug**

**Eddie: I'm sorry baby, I really didn't mean to yell at you.**

**Loren gave him a kiss**

**Loren: I forgive you.**

**Eddie picked Loren up and carried her to the bad…..**

**Eddie: this is me showing you how much I love you and how sorry I am.**

**Loren: I love you to**

**They started making love, around 30 mins later, they were laying in the bed.**

**Eddie: he babe, are you hungry**

**Loren: am i? im starving, plus after that im going to need something the drink also….**

**Eddie: well lets go get something to eat.**

**Loren: hey lets invite Mel and Adam…**

**Eddie: that's fine….call her real quick and then meet me in the shower**

**Loren: oh eddie aren't you sexy….**

**Loren got her phone and called Mel and ivited her to eat. Afeter she was done she went to the shower with eddie.**

**Meanwhile at Katy's house**

**Katy was still sitting there crying, not knowing what to do now, she didn't want to lose eddie, but he was 24, he wasn't a baby…she went to the bookshelf and a an book, it was eddie's photoalbum, she opened it and was looking at all the pictures of him…she got her phone and call someone….**

**Katy: hey would you like to meet me for dinner, I think we have to talk**

**Person: sure what time and where**

**Katy: around 8 and I'll say Outback**

**Person: no problem I'll meet you there**

**Katy: thanks Nora you're a doll**

**Nora: I'm your friend**

**Couple hours later Nora and Katy meet up…..**

**Nora: hey Katy… are you okay?**

**Katy: im okay. Eddie told me Loren was pregnant, and I blew up at him, and now he hate me.**

**Nora: awh katy he dosent hate you…..he probably didn't expect that reacting towards you.**

**Katy: yea, I wish I can make it better though. Because that's my baby and he's all ihave.**

**Nora: I know what you mean….when I found out I cried all night long. Because loren is my baby girl and she all I got and im all she has, well besides eddie now.**

**Katy: yea, I guess our babies are growing up…but how do you feel about it?**

**Nora: well I didn't like it at first but, im have to deal with it, because she's my daughter and that's what she did. She made her bed and now she has to lie in it. Im going to be there for her no matter what and im going to support her on everything she does. That's out job as parents.**

**Katy: yea I understand that, I totally agree.**

**They got their food, and ate. They talked more and then left**

**At Ruby Tuesday's**

**Eddie: hey guys, we haven't really meet, im eddie**

**Person: hey im adam(shaking each other hands)**

**Mel: I'm Mel…..(with a smile on her face)**

**Eddie: ah I remember who you are….(laughing)**

**Loren: well lets sit down.**

**They sat down and ordered their drinks and food. They were sitting there talking**

**Mel: hey Lo, is that the outfit you bought earlier today?**

**Loren: yep sure is. Isn't it cute…**

**Eddie: looks hot babe.**

**They all started laughing**

**Adam: so Loren, Mel tell me your pregnant, how are you feeling?**

**Loren: yea I am, but I'm feeling fine right now….oh btw babe I have a doctors apt tomorrow…**

**Eddie: that cool**

**Mel: awh, aren't yall just so cute.**

**Loren took a sip of her drink, and then looked up and say Aid walking in the door, she almost spit her drink out.**

**Loren: wow! Look at Aid.**

**Mel and everyone looked at the door and say Aid.**

**Mel: that's my brother, she's with…..that must be the girl he got pregnant**

**Loren: what?! seriously?**

**Mel: yea, I never met her though.**

**Loren: oh wow.!, how long have they been together?**

**Mel: from what I know like a year.**

**Loren and Eddie looked at each other….Mel had a confused look on her face**

**Mel: wait what was that look for?**

**Eddie & Loren: no reason**

**Mel: ah noo yall know something, what is it**

**Loren looked at eddie and he nudged his head(to tell her)**

**Loren: Well Aid and I were close friends a while back and we went to a party…I met eddie and she said she was dating eddie's best friend Ian….she told him she was 21**

**Mel: woah, didn't know that….i knew she went to our school but didn't know you were friends with her. Man that's odd.**

**Loren: yea I know.**

**Mel: well my brother is a fool anyways so, who cares….**

**With that they all started to eat so they could get home…..**

**Well guys that's Chapter 17…hope you enjoyed it….**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Eddie and Loren were on the back home, the car ride was silent until Loren spoke**

**Loren: babe…what happened with your mother?**

**Eddie: well she blew up at me, she was telling me how stupid I was and everything. She told me if my pops was alive(eddie started choking up)**

**Loren: its okay babe we don't have to talk about it, until your ready**

**Eddie: I'm fine, she told me if my pops was alive he would kick my ass, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't he would give me advice and support me, he wouldn't judge me like my mother always do.**

**Eddie and Loren arrived at home, they got in the pjs and sat on the couch and watched tv and talked….it was getting late so they went to bed…..around 3 in the morning, Loren woke up with a sharp pain…..**

**Loren: eddie, wake up….**

**Eddie: whats going on?**

**Loren: I don't know, I have a sharp pain in my stomach…I think I need to go to the hospital**

**Eddie: okay let me get your jacket and the keys,**

**Eddie was rushing to find Loren's jacket and his keys…he was cussing and everything trying to find the keys, which was right on the night stand…..he finally got everything he helped Loren to the car….Eddie was rushing to the hospital as fast a possible….**

**Loren: babe when we get there call my mom please**

**Eddie: don't worry baby I will….please I hope nothing is wrong with the baby**

**Loren: I hope not either.**

**They arrived at the hospital, eddie carried Loren in…**

**Eddie: hey I need a doctor, my girlfriend is pregnant, and she's having pains please help….**

**Nurse sir, sit her right here, we'll get a doctor inmidelly. **

**The nurse started wheeling Loren back to a room, eddie right behind….**

**Nurse: sir you're going to have to stay here for a moment**

**Eddie: what no that's my girlfriend**

**Nurse: its standard processer, his is a sanitary part.**

**Eddie yelled to loren**

**Eddie: I'll be right here Loren. I love you**

**Eddie couldn't believe they wouldn't let him back there with her…..he calmed down and called Nora…..  
Eddie: hey Nora. Im sorry im calling you this late but Loren is in the hospital. She started having shapr pains in her stomach**

**Nora: oh my! Ill be right there….**

**Nora hung up and got dressed, she was racing to get there…on the way she called someone**

**Nora: hey sorry its late, I just wanted to let you know that Loren is in the hospital**

**Person: what is everything okay?**

**Nora: I don't know, eddie called and said she had sharp pains…**

**Person: okay I'll be there in a min.**

**They hung up**

**About hour later, the doctor came out**

**Doctor: Loren Tates family**

**Eddie stood up and rushed over to the doctor**

**Eddie: I'm her boyfriend, I brought her in**

**Doctor: well sir, I ran a few test and checked her out, did you know she was 2 months pregnant?**

**Eddie: really? I knew we were having a baby, but we didn't have an appointment till tomorrow to find out.**

**Doctor: well yea she is….but it seem like she was just feeling flutters from the baby beginning to move.**

**Eddie: but she said it was a sharp pain**

**Doctor: yea the baby must have moved in awkward position. But she is healthy and all. I want her to stay over night because she did have her blood pressure elevated alittle….**

**Eddie: okay that's fine as long as she's healthy. When can I go see her**

**Doctor: you may go in there now, she maybe sleep, she seemed alitte tired.**

**Eddie: okay thanks doc.**

**Eddie was about to walk in before he heard his name being called**

**Eddie: hey**

**Person: is everything okay with her?**

**Eddie: yea Nora, the doctor said that's it must be the baby moving, the baby probably moved in a awkward position, but she's 2 months pregnant**

**Nora: what? really? **

**Eddie: yea, I know that's what I said, we can go in now and see her though**

**Eddie and Nora went in, Loren was awake, talking to a nurse. Eddie went over and kissed her on her head, the nurse walked out.**

**Eddie: hey babe how are you feeling?**

**Loren: I'm feeling better knowing the baby is okay, and that wasn't nothing wrong.**

**Eddie: yea that's a sigh of relief**

**Eddie moved over so Nora could hug her**

**Loren: hey mom, sorry for waking you up.**

**Nora: oh sweetie, its okay, it was for a good purpose. I love you hunny.**

**Loren: love you to mom….**

**There was a knock on the door, everyone thought it was the doctor…**

**Eddie: what are you doing here?**

**Person: I wanted to check on Loren.**

**Eddie: how did you find out, and why do you care you thought I had messed my whole life up…**

**Katy: eddie don't act like that….i'm sorry**

**Eddie: well its not the ime and place for this, she's doing fine now leave**

**Loren & Nora: EDDIE!**

**Loren: Eddie that's not how you talk to your mom.**

**Eddie ran out of the room. Nora followed.**

**Nora(yealling after eddie): eddie! Stop!**

**Eddie: don't say anything, she said what she had to say to me.**

**Nora: yea she did. But that is still your mother, you are her only child, I know how she feels. I was young, she was young, she knows how hard it is. She just want you to know what your doing and make sure your ready. Because being young and rasing a baby is no joke. It may seem easy bt its not. It take a lot out of you. So eddie talk to your mom for me mostly for you and your mom relationship.**

**Eddie: alright Nora…..only because I understand where your coming from.**

**Nora: thank you**

**Nora and eddie hugged**

**IN THE ROOM**

**Katy: how are you feeling? Is everthing okay?**

**Loren: yes' mam, the baby just probably moved in a awkward positon, but I'm fine they're keeping me over night because they want to watch my blood pressure.**

**Katy: that's good. Im glad everything is just fine.**

**Nora and Eddie walked back in….Katy looked from Nora to Eddie. **

**Eddie: sorry mom, I guess we need to get things settled**

**Katy: no baby I'm sorry for yelling at you**

**Eddie: I love you **

**Katy: I love you to**

**Katy and Nora left. Eddie and Loren were sitting there talking and watching tv before Loren fell asleep.**

**DRAMA….ooohhhh smh….glad they are getting things settled between them…**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
